Arpegio
by SayaHagi
Summary: Lentamente Saya vuelve a sumergirse es su largo sueño, afortunadamente tiene a Hagi a su lado para acompañarla en el proceso.


Arpegio

**En lo alto de un edificio, dentro de una pequeña habitación yace una joven chica sobre la cama, su cuerpo cubierto en sudor se agita en sueños, mientras su mente juega con ella, las pesadillas la han estado afectando por semanas ya, y no parece mejorar, habla en sueños, algo la molesta.**

_**-Saya...-Dice suavemente una voz familiar.**_

**Rápidamente lagrimas comienzan a formarse en los ojos de la chica aun dormida.**

_**-Saya…-Repite de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.**_

**Lentamente abre los ojos, y se encuentra acostada en una cama, gira un poco su cabeza y ve una ventana por donde se filtra una pálida luz No recuerda como llego allí, pero no le importa mucho, gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado y su mirada choca con la de Hagi.**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?-Pregunta mientras intenta levantarse de la cama.**

**-Unas horas-Responde Hagi.**

**-Tuve una pesadilla…Riku…y mi papa…- De repente siente un dolor punzante en el pecho al recordar la pesadilla, nuevamente sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, rápidamente le da la espalda a Hagi y entre sollozos hunde la cara en la almohada.**

**Hagi se levanta de la cama toma su Cello, y se dirige hacia una silla cerca a la ventana, su mano vendada sostiene el arco firmemente, mientras que la otra desliza sus dedos delgados y pálidos por las cuerdas formando una armonía melancólica. Eso era lo único que el podía hacer para calmarla, sabia que Saya estaba cada día mas débil, sus pesadillas eran cada vez mas seguido, y aunque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo era un pequeño consuelo que su música lograba relajarla…aunque fuese un poco. Y eso era lo que el hacia todas las noches.**

**Las notas parecían quedarse atrapadas en la pequeña habitación, sostenidas en el aire por una fuerza invisible, de alguna manera parecían esperar reconfortar a Saya, y asegurarse de que ella no se perdiera ni una sola parte de la melodía.**

**Saya abre los ojos, y se incorpora al borde de la cama, ve a Hagi sentado junto a la ventana, el contraste de sus cabellos negros con la palidez de su piel se hizo más notable bajo la débil luz de la luna, y los hipnóticos movimientos de sus manos le daban un aspecto surrealista. La chica se levanta de la cama y camina perezosamente hacia donde estaba el, se inclina hacia el Cello y detiene las manos de Hagi con las suyas, este sin dudarlo toma su Cello y su arco y los hace a un lado suavemente y sin esfuerzo, Saya agradece este gesto puesto que no sabia si en su estado podría tomar el pesado instrumento, luego dirige su mirada hacia el cabello del Caballero, tirando lentamente de el listón azul que lo sostiene hasta soltarlo completamente. El oscuro cabello de Hagi cae suavemente sobre sus hombros, luego como si uno pudiera leer el pensamiento del otro entrelazan sus manos tiernamente, estuvieron así por lo que parecieron horas, Saya parecía perder el sentido por momentos hasta que finalmente la débil chica suelta lentamente las manos de Hagi y se pone de pie.**

**-Creo que es mejor que vuelva a la cama, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien-**

**Hagi anticipándose a sus deseos se levanta de la silla y va hacia la mesa de la esquina por un poco de agua, pero se detiene bruscamente a medio camino al ver que Saya desfallece unos pasos antes de llegar a la cama, el salta ágilmente encima de la cama y la atrapa a media caída, desplomándose de espaldas al suelo evitando que ella se hiciera algún daño.**

**-Saya-Dice el tratando de despertarla acariciando suavemente su mejilla aun con las marcas de las lagrimas, ella abre los ojos perezosamente y pone su mirada en los serenos ojos de Hagi, nota que sus parpados le pesan cada vez mas, sabía que su larga hibernación se acercaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no quería dormir, quería quedarse allí con su Caballero. Vivir con el sin preocuparse de nada mas.**

**-Hagi… ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- Susurra Saya.**

**-Si es lo que deseas- Responde Hagi inexpresivamente.**

**-No…No digas eso, nunca he pensado en ti como un sirviente Hagi, me conoces mejor que nadie y…-Nuevas lágrimas se forman en los ojos de Saya, esta se escapa de los brazos de Hagi poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose todo el camino hasta la ventana.**

**El caballero se pone de pie y se acerca a ella desde atras colocando su mano de Quiróptero sobre su cintura.**

**-¡No!- Grita Saya al sentir la mano del Caballero sobre su cuerpo, forcejeando para alejarse de el, pero sus pocas fuerzas le impiden hacerlo, y pronto se marea nuevamente.**

**-Llévame- Dice con la voz temblorosa.**

**-¿A donde?-Pregunta Hagi sin comprender de que le habla Saya.**

**-Lejos- Responde Saya al tiempo que coloca una de sus piernas sobre el borde de la ventana.**

**Inmediatamente Hagi toma suavemente la mano de Saya impidiendo que esta salga por la ventana, la chica se detiene adivinando lo que piensa su Caballero, dejándolo a el trepar y salir primero, momentos después Saya sale por la ventana ayudada de Hagi. Sus piernas de tiemblan y casi no pueden con su peso, se siente débil y mareada pero el frio aire nocturno parece darle nuevas energías.**

**Hagi se adelanta hasta la cornisa, y se detiene al llegar al borde del edificio, desde ahí los autos abajo parecían simples insectos. Y las personas…ajenas a lo que pasaba en lo alto del edifico continuaban con sus vidas.**

**Algunos jirones de tela vuelan en el aire mientras las alas de Quiróptero de Hagi se extienden en su totalidad, luego el Caballero extiende una de sus manos ofreciéndosela a Saya, esta se acerca cuidadosamente hasta el, una vez juntos el la levanta en brazos y toma vuelo ágilmente.**

**Recorren juntos el cielo nocturno por algunos minutos, Saya con la mirada fija enfrente observa algunas luces prendidas en los edificios que van dejando atrás, no le importaba si alguien los viera, este momento era solo de los dos, quería estar así por siempre, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del Caballero.**

**Hagi no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron de la habitación, su mirada inexpresiva le hacia difícil a Saya tratar de adivinar que estaba pensando y le dolía el no poder hacerlo, sentía otra vez que sus ojos se cerraban.**

**-Hagi- Dijo aferrándose al abrigo del Caballero, sintiéndose mas débil a cada segundo que pasaba. Hagi lo noto y solo segundos después estaban nuevamente en el borde de la ventana. Las piernas de Saya ceden ante su peso y se doblan, afortunadamente el Caballero estaba cerca de ella y la guía cuidadosamente hasta el interior de la habitación, una vez adentro Saya dice suavemente:**

**-Perdóname, a veces siento que solo soy una carga para ti… Quizás…Quizás estoy impidiendo que vivas tu vida Hagi-**

**Hagi la toma tiernamente por la cintura. Sus profundos ojos azules tratan de encontrase con los de Saya, pero esta los evita clavando su mirada en el pecho del Caballero.**

**-Tú eres mi vida Saya, y no hay nada que yo desee más que estar a tu lado-Levanta el rostro de la chica suavemente con una de sus manos y sus labios se unen con los de ella fundiéndose en un cálido beso. Saya se sorprende de las acciones de Hagi, pero no lo detiene, con sus manos rodea el cuello el Caballero, mientras siente el calor corporal de Hagi atrayéndola hacia el, provocando que sus cuerpos se acerquen hasta que sus corazones laten como uno solo.**

**Hagi sin titubear camina hasta la cama recostando a Saya primero, luego el, quedando encima de ella, sin dejar de besarse las manos de Saya juegan con el cabello suelto del Caballero, y las manos de este recorren lentamente la línea de la cintura de la chica, se separan momentáneamente quedando sus ojos frente a frente, se decían mil cosas sin palabras, y la mirada de Hagi ya no era fría e inexpresiva, sus ojos recorrían cada parte del rostro de Saya.**

**El Caballero besa cariñosamente el cuello de Saya, mientras lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos pero se detiene al notar que Saya deja se mueve más lento y su respiración se hace más superficial.**

**-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte…Hagi?-Repite Saya mientras sus ojos se hacen mas pesados, y comienzan a cerrarse a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos**

**-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, sin importar lo que pase, yo te esperare - Responde mientras observa como los ojos de Saya se cierran por completo, algunas lagrimas caen de los ojos de Hagi a la mejilla de la chica rodando por ella hasta desaparecer.**

**Suavemente el Caballero acomoda a Saya en la cama, y cubre sus piernas y su pecho con la delicada sabana blanca.**

**La respiración acompasada de Saya rompe el despiadado silencio de la habitación, Hagi se inclina sobre ella dándole un beso en la frente, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana. La brisa nocturna juguetea con el cabello de Hagi, y trae consigo olores y sonidos característicos de la cuidad.**

**Lagrimas corren por el rostro del Caballero bajando desde sus ojos hasta perderse en su cuello, de nuevo de sienta junto a la ventana en la elaborada silla, toma su Cello y su arco y comienza a tocar. El melancólico sonido del arco rasguñando las cuerdas del instrumento llena la habitación, cada nota parece reflejar la gran tristeza del corazón de Hagi, y el gran amor que le tiene a Saya, el no sabe si ella lo escucha, aunque el tocaba única y exclusivamente para ella, la canción que la misma Saya le había enseñado tanto tiempo atrás, mientras esperaba el día en que Saya abriera sus ojos, y escuchara nuevamente su canción.**


End file.
